Passage From Pennsylvania
by NotAContrivance
Summary: Sarah's dad asks James to escort Sarah to New York. James accepts. The events that follow could change the course of their lives.
1. The Letter

Okay, here's that sequel I was promising to Shipped... Sorry it took so long, but my computer got a virus, which incapacitated it for like three weeks, and then it had to be fixed, and that took about five or six, and I finally found Word and re-downloaded it... sigh  
  
This starts out dumb, and so I'm gonna work and make it better by the later chapters, 'cause it's not as funny...By the way, this takes place in 1789- 1790, kinda around when the show ends, and Sarah and James are around 17 and Henri's about twelve, which doesn't matter, but I felt like throwing it in...  
  
This chapter's in Sarah's POV...  
  
And, most importantly, I don't own Liberty's Kids... lol...  
  
On with the chapter!

James dropped the mail on the table. I began to sift through it, hoping for a letter from Father. Mother told me that he had purchased land in New York. He came and took her with him to settle the land. I would arrive there sooner or later.  
  
There was a letter from Father. I almost opened it, but stopped when I realized that the name written on it was not my own. Why had Father addressed a letter to James instead of me?  
  
I handed James the letter. He looked perplexed, but saw his name on it, shrugged and opened it. What could be inside it? I must know! He reads it quickly, and sets it down on the table.  
  
"What's it say?" I prod.  
  
James has an interesting look on his face. He looks down at the letter, then at me, and then back again. He sighs.  
  
"Sarah, your father says that he's ready for you to come to New York. Unfortunately, he can't come here and get you himself. So, I'm going to take you," James replies, scratching the back of his head.  
  
James was taking me to New York?  
  
"Why?" I ask curiously.  
  
James exhales.  
  
"Well, he doesn't want you out on your own, because he knows that bad things could happen to you. I'm going to go to New York anyways, to start my own newspaper," James answered, shrugging.  
  
I suppose traveling with James couldn't be too bad. We don't really have much to argue about anymore, anyways.  
  
Or so she thinks, anyways... laughs evilly But that would be far too simple... Anyways, I like reviews! They rock... And they encourage me to write more, something that's always good...Right?  
  
- Loren ;

Okay, seriously, why won't it let me do asterisks? Anyways, review!


	2. The Blessing

Okay, this alternates POVs, if you can guess...And so this is a James chapter...It's not really that good, but it's filler...  
  
Anyways, Liberty's Kids isn't mine, doi.  
  
I gaze down at the letter Sarah's dad sent me. This was all so unexpected. I guess I was buying that newspaper earlier than I thought. I wonder what I'll call it.  
  
Dear James,  
  
I know that this letter shocks you, but I must write it. I know that you are a good man, and that you care deeply about my beloved daughter, Sarah. Which is why I must ask a favor of you.  
  
I have finished the work left on my estate, and the house is fully set up. However, things here are a little hectic, which is why I am asking you for this favor. I cannot pick Sarah up at this time, or, I'm afraid, for a long while. Which brings me to my point.  
  
James, can you escort my daughter to our home in up-state New York? I know it is a lot to ask, but you are the only man Sarah and I trust enough to do it. Sarah told me of how you wish to buy your own newspaper. I will give you enough money to buy it if you help me out. Of course, I'm sure that it won't be too much trouble for you.  
  
Enclosed is enough money for the journey and its various expenses. Sarah knows where we live, so ask her about that. I would like Sarah with us as soon as possible.  
  
Thank you so much, Mr. Hiller.  
  
Gratefully,  
  
Major Samuel Phillips  
  
Indeed, there was money enclosed in the letter. I suppose I'd better get started packing right away. But, first, I needed to see Doctor Franklin. He was so ill nowadays. I needed to see him, though, either way.  
  
I quietly made my way from the print shop to Dr. Franklin's home. He was in bed, and, being as it was lunchtime, I had to bring him his lunch anyways. I walked in his room, setting the tray of breakfast on the table.  
  
"Hello, James," Doctor Franklin says, adjusting his bifocals.  
  
I bite my lip.  
  
"Hello," I reply nervously.  
  
He looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"James, somehow I doubt you're here for my glowing personality and humorous wit. What do you have to tell me?" Dr. Franklin asks.  
  
I bite my lip.  
  
"Doctor Franklin, Sarah's dad wants me to escort her to New York. He said he'd give me the money to pay for my own newspaper. You might never see me again," I answer worriedly.  
  
Dr. Franklin nods.  
  
"I see," He begins thoughtfully. "I wish you the best, James. You have my blessing."  
  
I am so shocked.  
  
"Thank you, sir," I stutter.  
  
He waves it off.  
  
"Do not fear, James. You can take care of yourself," He says, reassuring me.  
  
I nod, shell-shocked, and leave. Suddenly, my brain kicks into gear. I run upstairs, packing everything I own quickly. I'd better get going soon.  
  
- Loren ;  
  
Review please?  
  
Oh, and if I haven't mentioned it before, this is gonna be S/J...lol 


	3. The Horse

Ah, and thus, the friction begins between them.

I didn't get why people liked this fic so much. It kinda freaked me out actually.

Anyways, so I wrote a little more and got to planning, and so I've got a lot of it sketched out, and it's gonna be a saga. Seriously. I'll bring in characters that haven't ever seen the light of day... Like Udney. It's so weird that no one really did anything with him...

There's gonna be a lot of 'em. And some new characters too. But I'll get to them later. Way later.

"James! Can we please take a break? We've been at this for hours!" I moan, casting a dark look at James.

He scowled up at me.

"How can you complain? You're the one riding a horse!" James snaps.

I roll my eyes.

"Fine! The horse is getting tired, and I'm hungry!" I argue.

James huffs and yanks the horse's reins. It jerks to a stop, the pain radiating through the horse and I.

"What was that for?" I yell, appalled.

He patted the horse, as if trying to apologize, before staring up at me.

"First of all, you know as well as I do that this horse is named Cesar. Second of all, I didn't even get breakfast this morning. Your dad wants us to be there as soon as humanly possible. We aren't even to the New Jersey border yet! And I don't even know where your house is, Sarah!" James barks.

I cannot believe he has the nerve to say these things. I was wrong when I said that we don't have much to argue about. We have a lot to argue about.

I slide down from the horse.

"So, Sarah, we're going to take a break. Are you happy now?" James snarls.

I glare at him and he sighs. He pats my back roughly, and my fury towards him intensifies.

"Look, Sarah, I'm sorry, okay?" He apologizes.

I nod briefly, pulling out our parcels of lunch from the saddlebags. I toss him one and he opens it. His eyes light up at the sandwich.

"Beef! It's my dinner!" He says, the happiest he has ever been since this journey started.

I roll my eyes, biting into my own sandwich. I removed the canteen from the saddlebag, helping myself to a hungry gulp. James motions over to me. I wipe my mouth, passing him the canteen. He takes a sip, even thirstier than me.

He very nearly shoves the entire sandwich into his mouth, which is just disgusting. However, I'm used to it. He's always been this rude and ill mannered. Of course, he is an orphan. After he gulps it down, nearly choking in the process, he picks me up by the waist, which I must say is not a pleasant feeling, and sets me atop the horse. Then he climbs up. I frown.

He turns back to face me.

"Sarah, you might want to hold on to me," James warns.

I nod, wincing inwardly, locking my arms around his waist. He kicks the horse, which rears up before dashing quickly down the road. He was not joking when he said that I should hold unto him. We seem to ride for hours, passing little if anything. We see a sprinkling of farms, but soon it is night, and we only have the stars to light our way.

James looks ahead, squinting. He yanks back on the reins and our horse stops. James jumps off, sticking out a hand for me to grab as he helps me down. James pats the horse on the back softly, leading it away.

I'm scared. We are all alone here, and it is so dark. Anything can happen under the cover of darkness. So I run after him, feeling like I'm being followed. James is securing Cesar in a stable I could not see in the dim light. He looks up at me, and our eyes meet. For some reason, this makes me shiver.

I look to the ground, turning so I don't have to look at him. I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump a foot in the air. It is James, who grabs my hand so we will not be separated in the night. We walk outside a little and he finds a river, in which we wash up. We go back to the barn in silence.

"James, should we not ask the owner if we could rest here?" I question silently.

James shakes his head.

"We're sleeping in the hayloft, Sarah, I'm sure the farmer wouldn't mind," James grunts.

I shrug. James leans over, pulling a blanket from the saddlebags. He shows me to the ladder, but I shake my head. I am not going up there first. If I do, and he is underneath me, then he shall see my unmentionables. He shrugs, going up the ladder.

I follow him, collapsing on the hay next to him. He covers us with the blanket and I smile briefly, falling into a deep slumber almost immediately.

- Loren ;

Okay, seriously, I don't own LK. Duh. So, review if you wanna. And I really hope you wanna.


	4. The Woman

Ah, the first Mystery Guest shows up! Hmm... Now, guess who they are...

Easily confused with Molly... (Well, by me, at least)

Looks a bit like Sarah.

Had a spouse who looked like James.

I don't own LK. Period. That's it. Yeah.

Enjoy the chapter...

A rooster crowing awakens me. I open my eyes to greet a woman, who is glaring at me darkly. I blink, feeling something warm moving in my arms. It nuzzles my chest, making me feel uncomfortable. I look down; hoping what I'm wrapped up in isn't Sarah. Unfortunately, it is. This is such a strange feeling to have again.

"Sarah! Sarah! Wake up!" I hiss.

Sarah slowly opens her eyes, panicking when she sees me. I realize with a flush that I'm still wrapped around her. I let go immediately. But Sarah seems to panic even more at the sight of the woman. I think that she looks familiar, and her red hair and blue eyes reminds me Sarah.

"Sarah?" She questions in awe.

Sarah nods, blushing. I scurry to get up. It looks like we'd better be leaving sooner than I'd hoped. A lot sooner.

"Molly?" Sarah exclaims in awe. "It's been so long."

Molly nods. Then it hits me. Who she is. Molly Corbin, a.k.a. Captain Molly. I'd better high tail it out of here now. She could shoot me. Molly turns to look at me, her piercing blue eyes seeming to stare right through me. I feel so uncomfortable under her gaze. She looks saddened as she turns back to Sarah.

"That it has, Sarah," Molly mumbles.

She turns to glare directly at me for a moment, pivoting to face Sarah again.

"Sarah, as good as it is to see you again, I would like an explanation. I mean, it is not every day that a woman awakens and journeys to her barn to check on things and ends up finding an old friend snuggled up with a boy in the straw," Molly scolds.

Sarah blushes, looking down.

"Look, Molly, I am sorry that James and I rested here, but we were both so tired last night..." Sarah says, trying to explain.

Molly rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Sarah, I'm sure you two were tired," Molly remarks sarcastically.

I wince at what she's insinuating. Sarah blushes.

"Molly, we're traveling to New York with many a mile left to go. We had ridden all day and all night. I promise you, nothing happened," Sarah reinforces.

Molly nods, believing Sarah.

"That still doesn't explain why you two were all cuddled up," Molly counters, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sarah glares at me and I blush. Molly turns to look at me.

"You know, James, you've been mysteriously silent for this," Molly prods.

I scratch the back of my head and look down, cheeks red.

"What she said. We only have this one blanket, and all the towns were miles away. Thanks for letting us stay here," I say nervously.

Molly smirks.

"Tell you what, James, I might be strong, but I have to work so hard just to get it all done. Could you help me with some of the more stressful work? I'll make you two breakfast," Molly offers.

I'm not too crazy about this idea. But, hey, at least there's food involved. And Sarah's glaring at me, so I'd better agree. I nod, Molly smiles, and Sarah gets up.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask quickly, wanting desperately to get out of here.

Molly looks around the barn.

"I've got a few things to do," Molly says, grinning.

I wince.

"What kind of things?" I question worriedly.

Molly smiles, picking a piece of hay from my hair mischievously.

"Nothing big, just a few chores that are a little too intense for me to do on my own. You know, heavy lifting and the like," Molly grins.

I sigh. At least I was getting breakfast.

- Loren ;

She's the next chapter's Mystery Guest too! Isn't that special? Anyways, uh, review...I hope...


	5. The Advice

Okay, and Molly's the Mystery Guest in this chapter too...

Remember, I don't own Liberty's Kids. Never have, never will. I own the plot, though. Oh, and James is kind of, well, a jerk, in later chapters. Though I think he has a good reason, because I swear Sarah's like all weird too... But still.

Anyways, yeah. I didn't like how the Molly episode ended. pouts I mean, James was afraid Sarah was dead, and he runs up and finally finds her, but doesn't hug her or anything. It's so annoying. And Sarah, being the genius that she is, doesn't even notice how worried he was. Sheesh. How dense can a person be? Really...

Molly motioned for me to come to the kitchen with her, while telling James to get cleaned up. I followed my friend reluctantly. We spoke not a word until we reached the kitchen. Molly grabbed a pan from overhead, while I stoked the stove.

"So, Sarah, I was thinking about eggs with biscuits and fresh fruit for breakfast," Molly mumbles, waiting for the stove to heat.

I nod distractedly. Molly breaks three eggs open, dropping them in the pan. It hisses, and I wince noticeably.

"So, Sarah, where are you and your friend going?" Molly says, making small talk.

I grabbed a bowl, searching for some flour. I found what I was searching for, using a cup to throw it in the bowl. I added a liberal amount of water, stirring the mixture.

"Oh, we're going to New York," I muttered, dragging the spoon through the batter.

Molly flips the eggs over, raising her eyebrows.

"So, Sarah, are you two traveling together?" Molly asks nonchalantly.

I shrug, ignoring the deeper meaning of her words. I am too focused on the biscuits to care. I keep stirring the tough mixture.

"It depends on what you mean by traveling together," I answer distractedly.

Molly grins.

"Well, Sarah, he reminds me a lot of my John," Molly remarks, grinning.

I give her a curious look. Molly rolls her eyes.

"I forgot to mention that you remind me a lot of me, didn't I?" Molly mutters.

I nod.

"So, are you two traveling to," Molly pauses, thinking of words to explain it, "The same location? To, um, start a life together?"

I shake my head, completely unsurprised.

"No, he's escorting me to my parents home in New York. Then, I suppose, he's going back to Pennsylvania, or, I guess, to New York City," I replied, separating the dough into individual biscuits.

I set them on the pan, cooking them. Molly turned to face me.

"Sarah, one thing... Just be careful, okay?" Molly pleaded.

I nodded, perplexed. However, a moment later, James walked in through the door, sweating bullets. I turned to face him, but turned back around when I discovered he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Done with most of it," James panted.

Molly grinned.

"I'm impressed. Breakfast will be ready soon," Molly explained, amused.

We all ate soon afterward. James bit his lip, gazing at the sun in the sky. He turned to me.

"Sarah, we ought to get going. We should be getting to New Jersey pronto," James said quickly.

Molly frowned and James got back up, putting his shirt back on. I picked up our dishes, washing them in the basin. Molly came up and began drying them.

"Sarah, do you really have to leave so soon?" Molly asked pleadingly.

I nodded, handing her a dish.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. My father wants me in New York right away, Molly," I apologized.

Molly nodded, disappointed. A moment later, James returned with Cesar's reins in hand, beckoning to me.

"Come on, Sarah. We should go," James muttered.

I hugged Molly goodbye, thanking her profusely. And then I climbed up on the horse, grabbing James, and we set off.

- Loren ;

Okay, I do really, really, really like reviews, and I'd like to get some. And also, considering that I am a poor, sweet, helpful little girl, who suffers from an overload of homework and is always stressed out or in a hurry... A review would help. It would totally make my day and help distract from the fact that Homecoming is next week and I don't and won't get a date... Which is sad, because I have a pretty dress...


	6. The Room

Okay, don't own LK. Never have or will. Oh, yeah, this fic has alternating S/J POVs...

The Mystery Guest in this chapter is...

Recurring in the next chapter!

A semi-slimeball!

And James pays him!

Oh, Sarah's REALLY pissy in this chapter, so James is kinda pissy too, at least at the end...

Oh, and the stuff about taverns is actually true... I think I learned it in elementary somewhere.

We really ought to be riding more, but we're both tired. It doesn't exactly help that there's a river to be crossed. I slide off of Cesar, helping Sarah down from him. I forge the river, holding Cesar's reins.

We both make it okay, and so I tie Cesar to a tree and reach my arms out for Sarah. However, Sarah falls into the river. Fortunately, I've got her hand, but the current's really fast. I manage to pull her up, but it takes a while, and by the end, we're both wet and tired. We're both collapsed in a pile on the ground.

Sarah looks up tiredly at me.

"James, can we stop now?" Sarah pleads, exhausted.

I nod and we both stay on the ground for a while, resting. This is kind of nice.

Sarah's getting up though, muttering something about getting dry. My eyes are closing, and next thing I know, I'm waking up with a cup of water in the face. Ice cold water. I shake the water from my face almost like a wet dog. Suddenly, I am reminded of when I jumped off that boat to England. The thought brings up memories that I don't really want to remember.

"What is it, Sarah?" I snap, harder than I intended to.

I guess these memories are affecting me more than I thought. She seems a bit taken aback at my tone and I look down, kind of ashamed at my rudeness.

"Well, I just think that we ought to get to some place dry, and, no offense, of course, but you were sort of invading my space there a little, James," Sarah explains quickly.

I nod quickly, wishing to get out of this uncomfortable situation as quickly as possible. Untying Cesar, I helped her up, and getting up myself, riding off towards the horizon. However, as the sun sets, Cesar grows more tired and Sarah more hungry.

Well, we are going at a grueling pace... Hmm, I see a tavern ahead. I yank on the reins, stopping a few inches before the door. Sarah's arms grip my waist tighter, which is kind of squeezing the breath out of me. Ouch. Though, this _does _feel kind of nice...

Okay, James, we cannot go down that road again. Remember how badly that ended. I think all this time around her is screwing up my head. Those feelings are going to return, I just know it! Wait, how can they return if they never left?

Oh, great. I'm already confused.

"James!" Sarah shrieks.

It is then that I notice that Sarah's dangling off the horse and the owner has come out. I jump down, helping her safely reach the ground, and then carefully walk Cesar to the stables out back. When I return, I'm greeted with a slap in the face. No, I mean it literally. She's obviously upset.

My face red and stinging, I turn calmly to the owner.

"Sir, how many rooms do you have available?" I ask, ignoring Sarah ignoring me.

"One," He replies nonchalantly.

Sarah looks like she's going to explode. I'm afraid. Very afraid.

"How many beds does the room have?" I ask timidly.

He looks me straight in the eyes. I'm a little freaked out.

"One," He answers in the same relaxed tone.

I bite my lip, sneaking a glance at the enflamed Sarah standing next to me. There is no way that this will end well. At all.

"Straw mattress?"

"Feather."

Hmm, nice.

"So, are there any free spaces in any rooms?" I asked, beginning to panic a little.

There is no way I'll survive in the same room as Sarah. I mean, not just because she'll kill me, which she will, but because of all these problems. The man smiled.

"If you two want to sleep with other people, then yes," He explained, amused.

Sarah glared at him with a look that could melt glass. I gulped. Uh oh. Glancing back at Sarah, I pulled out some money.

"Uh, we'll take the free room, thank you," I said, not looking at Sarah and handing him the money.

He accepted it and led us through the tavern. Our room was at the back. As I opened the door, taking in the surroundings, I realized that this was rather nice for a tavern.

"Honeymoon suite," The man muttered.

My eyes widened. He thought that we were...? Uh oh. And then he's putting his hand on my shoulder and winking at me.

"Good luck with the little lady."

Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick or dead. But probably dead, judging by the way Sarah's looking at me.

"Better me than someone else," I muttered, trying to pacify her.

However, this almost turned out to be a greater mistake. Sarah gave me a withering stare. I winced at the intensity.

"Sarah, come on, it's not like I had much of a choice," I bemoan.

She shoots me a glare, which softens a little.

"Okay, fine, but you get the floor," She hisses.

Some animal rage takes over me, for a reason unknown to myself.

"No. I'm not going to," I retort.

Sarah's face is an expression of surprise. Before she can even speak, I interrupt.

"There's no reason why we can't share it, Sarah," I mutter violently.

She looks shocked, but I don't care. I might be in l-... No, I won't finish that sentence. Definitely no.

"It's improper," Sarah screeched.

I'm so sick of this improper stuff. Seriously. It's really annoying. So I ignore her, kicking off my shoes, taking off my socks, and going to go in the bed.

"Sarah, everything in life doesn't have to be proper or planned, or, for that matter, make sense," I snap, getting under the covers.

Sarah scowls.

"Well, I never!" She states emphatically.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, pulling the blankets over my head.

"Well now you have!"

Sarah hmphed and reluctantly crawled in the wide bed next to me. However, she was as far away from me as was possible, leaning over the edge of the bed. I heard her furious grumbling under her breath, but could not bring myself to care.

- Loren ;

Review... And build a foundation of inspiration for the author to stand on. Because if she's unhappy, then the story will be even MORE unhappy.

Yeah, they had to share rooms... and beds, even... in taverns back in the day... with strangers, mind you. And there were actual bedbugs and the mattresses were mostly straw, unless you were loaded, and then you got feather... So, James and Sarah actually lucked out.

Sarah oughtta apologize for being so mean...


	7. The Screw

Okay, well, Sarah was a ROYAL pain in that chapter, and she's a bit of a pain in this one. But James affects her a lot. Too much.

I don't own LK whatsoever. If I did... Well, I've been over that to death.

Anyways, I know I'm going to get questions over my usage of the word screw in this chapter. Yeah, yeah, yeah, all modern and whatsoever. Anyways, I have this slang dictionary, and in it, it lists screw in the context it's used in the story, and it lists like 1780 or something as the date where it was first used... or whatever.

James is SO nice in this chapter though. And Sarah's mean, but you can get why she's mean. I mean, now, if a guy cared enough about me to do what he did, I would be appreciative. But that's the difference between me and Sarah... Anyways...

When I awoke, I found myself nose to nose with James, who is still slumbering. Not the way I wanted to wake up. Really. I try to leave, but his arms are wrapped around me, and as I move away, he pulls me closer into an embrace.

Disgusting. He ought to bathe. I am making a mental note to tell him that as soon as he stops squeezing the life out of me.

"JAMES HILLER!" I screech.

His bleary eyes open drowsily, and he yawns. He blinks, staring at me for a second before realizing that he was practically crushing me, blushing, and letting me go completely. Needless to say, I landed on my behind on the floor. Ouch.

He laughs nervously... It's almost as if... No, it can't be.

"Uh, sorry, Sar," He mutters, flustered.

I rise to my feet, shooting him a glare. Who does he think he is? First he squeezes the life out of me, then drops me unto the ground. Now he's calling me Sar, which is not my name.

"It's Sar-AH, you imbecile!" I snap, furious.

James glares at me. What right has he to do that? He infuriates me so much! Ugh!

"Sarah, what is wrong with you? We haven't argued this much since you were a Tory," He asks, nonplussed.

How can he be so calm? It's so annoying. Grr!

I roll my eyes at him, shuffling through my bag for some clothing to wear.

"You!" I shouted.

He glared at me once more, his look challenging me. Clothes in hand, an idea comes to me, and I walk up to him, shoving him out the door.

"I've got to change. That could take hours. See you in a bit," I remark coldly.

Ah, time to myself. I slowly start getting dressed, though I hear loud voices on the other side of the door.

"So, boy, she as good a screw as she looks?"

Hmm. Unfamiliar.

"Don't talk about her like that."

It's James, and he sounds rather threatening.

"Why shouldn't I? She's yours, ain't she?"

"What are you insinuating?"

James voice is low and serious.

"Well, I'm 'sinuatin' that that there girl's yours. And I'm ever so honored that you chose my 'umble inn to screw that one. Musta been a special night for th' both of you."

"That's none of your business."

Someone tries to open the door, and I panic a little. But I hear a sickening crack, and a screech. I hurry to put my dress on. I have to find out what's happening. Finally I am dressed, and I scurry outside, picking up both my saddlebags and James'. Something tells me we'll have to leave soon.

I look and am stunned to see James pinning that awful innkeeper from last night to the wall. The poor man. I rush over to them.

"I was just trying to-" The man pleads.

"I know what you were trying to do. And I didn't want you to do it," James says, voice steely.

I run faster. That man is in trouble.

"James! What are you doing to that man?" I shriek shrilly.

James turns over to me, looking panicked and embarrassed. He runs a hand through his hair.

"Well, he tried to get into the room while you were changing. With the way he was talking about you, it was a wonder I didn't punch him before he pulled that," James says, disdainfully staring at the man.

The man looks frightened, and his nose is bleeding lightly, an eye turning black. Looking at him I feel pity and disgust. I stare at James.

"Let him go. We must get going!" I scolded.

James dropped the man, who slid down the wall. Angrily, I tossed him his carpetbag, slamming the door behind me. James ran after me, trying to apologize, but I didn't want, no, I didn't need to hear it.

"Sarah, please!"

I shook my head, trying to jump up unto the horse, but failing miserably. I knew my anger was complicating matters, but I couldn't stop the raw force of it. Suddenly, I felt hands around my waist, pushing me up unto it. I turn around to thank my aide, and discover that I'm face-to-face with James.

It's never a good thing when I'm close to James. I learned that a long while ago. He brings out the worst in me. I learned that when I started having those dreams. I swore that I would never think of them again. I swore.

But here I am. Breaking my own promises. I jerk my head away, and James leaps up behind me. He attaches the bags to the back of the horse, then we kick off, his arms tight around my waist again.

"So, James," I reply mockingly, "Am I a good screw?"

I look back, and his face is a picture of shock. My eyes bore into his unrelentingly.

"Well," I goad, "Am I?"

James shrugs, looking down.

"I wouldn't know," He mutters.

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, come on, of course you do, James," I cajole.

James shakes his head, face stiff.

"No, actually I don't," He growls angrily.

I shoot him a look.

"Why not, James?" I retort, in a hiss.

James looks me in the eye, eyes blazing with anger. A ferocious anger.

"No, I wouldn't, Sarah, I'd have to have sleep with you to find out, and since I haven't, lucky me, I don't know the answer to that question, because having sex with you is the only way I'd be able to know if you're good in bed," James snaps.

What? That means... Oh, not good. I slap him, and he merely sighs.

"What, Sarah, you can't handle the truth?" He jeers.

Guiding the horse, I turn to glare briefly at him.

"Oh, you couldn't get a girl if you tried," I sneer.

James shrugs.

"I got Sybil, didn't I?" He rejoins.

I certainly cannot argue with him there. But I do anyways.

"And how did that turn out, James?" I slip in, slyly.

James shrugs. But we continue forward.

- Loren ;

Ah, Sybil again. Interesting note about her... She and James kind of... I dunno. It's odd. There's issues.


	8. The Song

Okay, several things about the last chapter...

Firstly, when James says that he got Sybil, he means that he, you know, went out with her, "got the girl" and all that. So he didn't sleep with her. I mean, it was the 1700s... Except they broke up because he realized, hello, that he was in love with Sarah...

Oh, and about the screw thing, I have this REALLY awesome slang dictionary and it said that screw was used back then in the context it was used in in the chapter, but it was fairly close to the year the story takes place in, but anyways, screw refers to a person, like... Is she a good screw, you know? It's an adjective or a noun, instead of a verb. Anyways, I have lost my point right now...

And about Sarah being mean to James... For one thing, she's not very comfortable around him and she's around him a lot now, so she's kind of AHH, you know... She's panicky and everything, and she is around him practically every moment of the day. So she kind of lashes out.

And in the last chapter, she wasn't really focusing on the fact that James was taking care of her, she was just so outraged that he was using violence on the man because Sarah is SO opposed to violence in general. And aside from that, she tries to avoid thinking about James caring about her whatsoever because it really brings up bad memories...

I don't own Liberty's Kids, Atlantic City, or the song Crazy for This Girl. I don't even know if Atlantic City even remotely existed back then, and Crazy for This Girl belongs to the wonderful Evan and Jaron...

On with the show!

Oh, and the Mystery Guest speaks in dialect punctuated by foreign words, so yeah...

By now, we were deep into Jersey. It had been a very long and very quiet ride to the new town. We were approaching some town that sounded glittery. Atlantic City, perhaps? I did not know and didn't really care.

We stopped at the first inn we saw, which was well lit and large. It appeared to be a dance hall or something of the sort, judging by the loud music. But, being the nice person that I am, managed to procure us a room (with two beds), and, after placing our things inside it, against my better judgment, we went down to the hall.

It was an amazing room. It was lit by dozens of crystal chandeliers, and the furniture was nice and expensive looking. But, best of all, there was a HUGE buffet table. Naturally, I raced over to it, as I hadn't eaten a thing all day. As I was stuffing my face, I glanced over at one of the musicians, who looked very familiar.

Finally, when I was full, I surveyed my surroundings. Sarah was wearing a blue dress that I had never before seen her wear, which was rather low-cut, and, ahem, form-fitting. I liked this dress very much. But then my eyes turned to the familiar musician. Could it be?

He reminded me of Gunther. You know, the Brunswicker I was tied to for like two weeks or a month, or something.

The man looked at me, and stopped playing, handing the instrument to another musician, and began walking towards me. He looked a lot like Gunther, only happier and less gaunt.

"Gunther?" I asked, curious.

He smiled at me, turning to pick up some food.

"James, hello! I just wanted to say danke for helping me, James. It is t'anks to you t'at I have t'is job as a musician," He said cheerfully.

I smiled at him, waving it off.

"It's no big deal, Gunther. I mean, I was chained to you, some of my beliefs had to rub off on yours. It was the least I could do after you saved me from the Redcoats," I remarked calmly.

Gunther smiled widely at me.

"James, I t'ink I have somet'ing t'at could interest you. I have been working on t'is song for you, und I hope you will like it," He replied, smiling and polishing off the food, going back up to the stage.

I could only wait and wonder what my old friend had in store for me. The cords of this song died out, and a breathless Sarah sashayed over to me. She grinned happily at me, and I tried to smile back, but it was hard. Too hard.

_  
She puts the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the people that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind  
_

As the song began, I think I started to understand what Gunther meant. I peered nervously over at Sarah, who looked back at me curiously. But then something seemed to come over her and she moved closer to me.

I shivered involuntarily at the closeness. But she merely smiled at me, grabbing at my hand.

"Come on, James. You do know how to dance, don't you?" Sarah laughed.

I was mesmerized by her and so I couldn't even speak. She tugged me out onto the floor and we started dancing, except I had no idea what I was doing.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl  
_

But I must've been doing something right, because she isn't running away screaming. That's an improvement, I think.

And I'm not stepping on her feet. Wow. I'm so surprised.

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now  
_

Gunther's pretty good. I'm impressed. And the irony's just killing me. How could Gunther have known? Can he read my mind?

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl  
_

Hmm.

"I like this song, James. What is it called?" Sarah asked, amused.

I shrug, continuing with the dancing.

"I don't know."

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_How I wish the words of this song could reflect reality instead of a dream world.

Oh well.

Sarah nods distractedly, and I find myself leaning into her, slowly moving closer and closer and closer. I'm intoxicated by her.

A slow smile spreads across my face deliberately, and Sarah and I lock eyes.  
  
_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl  
_

She's looking at me, and smiling a little, a bit of a blush on her cheeks, and her eyes are dancing with joy. They're so beautiful, just like her.

How deep have I fallen? Have I reached the bottom of this pool of love yet? Or is there even a bottom?

We're just barely swaying to the beat, the distance between us narrowing slowly.

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
I'm crazy for this girl_

I can feel her breath hot on my face, and her lips have almost reached mine.

The chords of the song fade out and suddenly, it's as if her and I are the only people in the entire world. Every fiber of my being is focused on this moment and I can see and hear only her.

But as the song dies out completely, something comes over her and she stares at me in a way, a terrible way that'll stick with me forever, and runs away.

Déjà vu. Oh, man, I have to get out of this place. I ought to leave or something. I just can't do this any longer, can I?

I stumble out of the hall, racing towards the room. Hurriedly I scrawl a note, and take about a dollar. This ought to do. Then I dash out and away from this place, this horrible Atlantic city, and begin the long walk back to Pennsylvania.

- Loren ;

Thanks for all the reviews! Ya'll rock! Really! Seriously, love you guys.

And another thing... This fic is S/J. Kind of. I mean, who are they gonna hook up with? winks innocently I mean, it's not like there's any more suitors for Sarah, and Sybil's totally out of the picture, right? smirks

Right?

Lol... Okay, sorry, I know kinda how it's gonna end, even though I haven't finished like any of it. I mean, they haven't even gotten to NYC yet. I dunno, I warn you, I don't like resolving things. It's really weird, but I feel weird when I try. I guess I just like leaving the door half-open and half-closed simultaneously. I'm weird like that. So that way it could stand on it's own or have a sequel, you know?

Anyways, have a nice night.


	9. The Glass

Don't own Sarah or James. Own the note.

I return to my room to freshen up a bit, and find a curious site on my bed. It appears to be a letter hastily scribbled. Money is spilled out hastily nearby it and James' bag is missing.

What happened?

I pick up the note calmly and begin to read, not knowing what on Earth to expect.

_- Sarah_

_I'm afraid that something has come up. I must go. I'm sorry. _

Yours, James 

What? He's gone? But why? How? Where's he even going? I don't understand.

I'm not thinking straight, so I drop the note, a half-baked idea forming in my head, locking the door behind me. I race out of the room, and into the dance hall, heading straight for the refreshments.

I pick up a glass of wine and begin to drink for seemingly no reason. And I gulp it rapidly.

When I'm halfway through my third glass, I realize that tears are streaming down my face. I don't know why as I begin to hastily wipe them away, but they stop and I polish off the glass, trudging out unto the dance floor.

Might as well try and dance my troubles away.

It's worth a try, at least, I suppose.

- Loren ;

Originally, James wasn't supposed to leave, and Sarah was supposed to get accidentally drunk in New York City, but whatever...

REVIEW! I love you guys...


	10. The Drunk

Ya'll are REALLY gonna like this chapter. Hehehe. But what happens in the next chapter...

Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock.

I don't own Liberty's Kids. It's not even... sobs On anymore!

I do own the plot, though. That's about it.

Ah, on my way back home. I haven't even been gone so long, but I still miss home so much. Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home, right?

Anyways, it's going to be a slow trip back, seeing as I don't even have a horse. Oh well.

So I'm just sauntering along, when along comes someone I haven't seen in years. Since Yorktown, actually. Joseph Plumb Martin.

He's a little taller, and a little less gaunt, but it's still him. I smile and hold out a hand, which he shakes.

"James! I was looking for you!"

Why? Did he see me in the dancehall? I don't get it. Why didn't he just come up to me?

"Why?" I ponder.

He looks down, almost as if he feels guilty.

"Well, you see, there's a slight problem. It's your friend Sarah; James, she's really drunk," Plumb replies nervously.

Whoa. Did he just say really drunk and Sarah in the same sentence? Why? How? I don't get it at all!

Sarah's so uptight and responsible most of the time. This does not bode well. But I shrug and follow Joe obediently. If Sarah's really drunk, then she'll need me to keep her out of trouble. My leaving will just have to wait, won't it?

Ugh. I hate these stupid quiet walks. I can't stand silence. I'm just not used to it, you know. I mean, the streets and the print shop were both always noisy.

We reach the inn a little later, and Joe grimaces a little, holding the door open for me. The first thing I see is Sarah, standing in the middle of the dancehall, surrounded by guys. Her hair is down, her cheeks red, and she looks more made-up than before. What she's wearing... It's just very skimpy. Seriously, I think that's a slip.

But I see the way those guys are looking at her, and I know what those looks mean, and I know that I've got to stop that stuff from happening. Right now.

I stride purposefully across the dancefloor, shoving some men aside in my mission to reach Sarah. They turn on me.

"Who're you?"

"Yeah! Get away from the lady!"

A rage seems to take over me.

"You get away from her!" I snarl back.

Then Sarah turns and looks at me, her legs wobbling a little. Her eyes are wide and teary and she practically falls into my arms. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, but I figure I might as well take her back to the room.

"Come on, Sarah, let's go back to the room," I urge, helping her along.

The other men scowl at me, but they offer up no resistance, and so I push through them, hurrying to get Sarah to the room.

What was she doing with them? I mean, yeah, she's drunk... But still. Why was she even drinking so much in the first place?

I have no idea. I help her lie down on the bed, staring at her in confusion.

She suddenly tugs me down with her and starts kissing me, which surprises me to no end. I think she'd be mortified if she knew what she was doing, so I'm going to stop. I mean, I've got no qualms with it myself, but she's a different story.

So I'm the good guy again. I break the kiss and she just stares at me, shocked. Maybe she's sobered up a little?

"Why? Why'd you stop?" Sarah says breathlessly.

I sigh and begin to speak, but she interrupts. Never knew she was a rude drunk.

"I mean, you're in love with me, right? And I'm kissing you, so you should be overjoyed," She rants.

Whoa, whoa, whoa... Hang on a second. She knows about that? This is not good, definitely not good.

"I can't take advantage of you, Sarah. I don't want it to happen this way," I mutter, turning away.

I feel her eyes upon me, pitying me, and I can't stand it. But then she pounces upon me, kissing me frantically, and I know I've got to stop this. Fast. No matter how much I...

"No, Sarah. We can't," I state seriously.

Weird. I'm the serious one, for once.

"Why not? You love me, I love you..." Sarah trails off.

What?!

Did I just hear her right?

No, I couldn't have.

She doesn't... Does she?

Ugh, girls are so confusing.

"Uh, what was that, Sarah?" I choke out.

I hope that was... Well, I don't know what I hope that was.

"I said that you love me and that I love you, stupid," Sarah states impatiently.

She's being serious?

Seriously?

But, wait, nah, it can't be. She's drunk.

Wasted.

"I'm sorry, but I must be hearing things because I swear I just heard you say that you were in love with me, which is, as we all know, completely ridiculous," I retort, annoyed.

She can't just string me along like this.

She already did that.

"Why don't you believe me? I mean, it's not like you ever even tried to ask me how I felt, or told me how you felt..."

And then she faints, and I check to see if she's still breathing. And she is, so I lock the door and fall asleep effortlessly.

- Loren ;

Now, isn't that cute? Seriously... Just all warm and fuzzy. So, guys, REVIEW! Lol...


	11. The Equilibrium

Okay, here's the next chapter. The other one might not come for a while because I haven't written it yet. But yeah, I don't own Liberty's Kids. Never have. I do, however, own the plot. That's not saying much though.

Ouch. There's sunlight in my eyes and my head feels like someone has taken a printing press to it. It hurts even worse when I open my eyes. The room's spinning and I feel nauseous.

Will someone please tell me why the room is spinning? Or why James is half on top of me... again... Why do I have a headache as bad as this? What happened to me last night?

I look down, discovering what I'm wearing. If I were not looking at myself, I'd say that the girl who owned a dress like this was a hussy. It is a slip after all.

James is starting to wake up. I don't know why, but I feel extremely nervous all of a sudden. And he sees me now and smiles and then he... Just leans over and kisses me!

What does he think he's doing? Who does he think he is? He can't just lean over and kiss me like that!

Wait, like what? Okay, I am not going to think about it. What am I doing? I'm having an inner monologue while he still thinks it's okay to kiss me!

"What do you think you're doing? You can't kiss me. It doesn't work that way. We're just friends, James! Why can't you get that?" I snap, shoving him off of me.

He looks more confused than he should. I told him before, so he shouldn't be confused. Seriously!

"Oh, no, don't turn this on me, Sarah. You know, you're a very misleading person... I mean, last night, you were telling me how..." He begins to rant.

I was telling him what? I don't remember telling him anything. I don't really even remember anything from last night. Wonder why...

"I didn't tell you anything last night!" I hiss back at him.

He shoots me a look, rolling his eyes.

"You were so far gone last night, weren't you?" James retorts.

What does he mean? I don't get it.

Upon my look, he clarifies.

"You were drunk, Sarah," He answers.

Drunk? Me? But I'm not like that. Why did I even get drunk? Why did he let me?

The questions spill out and James' gaze penetrates me.

"I didn't let you. I was leaving. A friend of mine had to tell me that you were drunk," James replies, eyes ablaze.

I don't remember getting drunk. But I do feel like vomiting.

"You're mistaken," I brush off coldly.

He turns my head to face him.

"I held back your hair while you vomited. I'm pretty sure that I'm not mistaken," He snips.

Might as well own up to it.

"Very well. I don't even recall why I was getting drunk," I said, bewildered.

James merely shrugged, though I had a feeling he knew more than he was letting on.

"We ought to get going."

Perfectly calculated. Too calculated. A thought occurs to me.

"Why did you kiss me, James?" I inquire harshly.

His back turned, body out the door, he does not answer. Yet somehow I am fine with it. Odd indeed.

- Loren ;

Review? Thanks.


	12. The Compliment

Okay, just to say one thing… Thanks for all the reviews on this story… Angel1987 was right in saying that this story has about as many reviews as Shipped, which is like 30 chapters long… I guess that's just 'cause I'm really bad about updating this one… 'Cause I was kinda blocked on it and was working on… Other things. Anyways, I'm not all for happy endings, and I don't really do them… I'm more of a bittersweet-angsty kind of girl. So, if you're looking for a happy ending, you probably won't find one… Who knows, maybe I'll do a happy ending in Confinement… I think TCR's gonna have a happy ending. Even if it's like mega-slow in the S/J stuff.

Oh, and if you're wondering why there's a Sam in all of my LK fics, pretty much, is because that's her dad's name… They say it in some episode, I think…

Anyways, in case I haven't explained who Sybil Ludington is before… She was a real person, a kind of female version of Paul Revere. Anyways, she was in an LK episode, the one called, rather uncreatively, Sybil Ludington. In that episode, James was staying with her, and he was kind of put out that he was so far away from the action, and covering an "unsung" hero (Sibyl's dad, Henry, I think). Sibyl gave him a real hard time 'cause he wasn't fighting, and basically said that writing was pointless. Oh, and they call each other Miss Ludington and Mister Hiller, which is like the lamest thing ever, 'cause they're like the same age… Sort of… James is supposed to be like fourteen, and Sibyl was like sixteen when she rode, so yeah, something like that…

James said something like: "Writing about the war helps bring us together". And Sibyl's response is: "Fighting in the war helps us win." So, you see, there's that. Anyways, she winds up riding off in the middle of a dark rainstorm or something to gather the local militia for her father because the Brits are sacking Danbury, Connecticut (which is, ironically, one of the safest small cities in America nowadays). And so James rides off to Danbury to see the action for himself or something, and they're burning all the non-Loyalist homes and James writes about it and makes a Bible allusion and whatnot, and then he rides back. Anyways, so James kind of admires Sibyl for what she's done, and her dad read the article he wrote about the Sack of Danbury and thought it was like awesome, so she's okay with him.

And at the end of the episode, there's a bunch of Tories around there house, so Sibyl, her many siblings, and James all walk around wearing hats and holding brooms to make the Tories think that they're outnumbered. Anyways, while they're walking, James tells Sibyl that he's going to write an article about her, and she kind of stops marching for a minute and has this really weird surprised look on her face. And so she's all flattered and stuff, and they talk and have this little understanding thing. Now, they've got the lights on, so you can see the silhouettes while they're marching, and anyways, Sibyl and James stop walking, and they're standing really close, and I can't for the life of me remember what was said, but anyways, it stops and does the little freeze frame-y thing… So, you know… It kinda looks like they were about to kiss or something.

So, since she's the only love interest James EVER gets besides Sarah, I kind of hooked them up in Shipped… And that's the story about Sibyl. Oh, and throughout that episode, Sarah's kind of staying with Benedict Arnold and his cousin, so her and James just barely miss each other in Danbury.

Phew, that took a while.

Anyways, today's Mystery Guest…

1. Appeared in several episodes.

2. Has his own nickname.

3. Is a guy, obviously.

4. Has a rather long name.

5. Was voiced by the guy who sings the guy part of the theme song (a.k.a. Aaron Carter).

Dun, dun, DUN! On with the fic… Man, the Author's note is like a friggin' page!

Anyways, this is in James' POV.

Sarah and I are riding to the border. We're almost halfway there, and then it's just New York to travel through. Joe's coming with us. Says he's making his way back home.

But he seems to be hitting on Sarah more than the road. I'm seriously going to be sick.

"So, Sarah, where are you and James going?" He asked in a sugar sweet tone.

I want to murder him.

My own friend.

Is that so wrong?

Okay, well, yes, it is.

"For the millionth time, Joe, we're going to her parents in New York," I answer irritably.

Sarah smacks me lightly.

"That was rather rude, don't you think?" She whispers sharply.

I can feel her hot breath curling around my neck and wafting up to my ear. The closeness affects me too much and her too little. But she seems to notice the proximity and backs away, mortified.

If she's so afraid of me, then why does she keep coming back?

It's a vicious cycle, I tell you.

"Sarah, how are you today?"

Could he kiss up to her any more? It's like a rerun of Nathan Hale and Udney and all those other guys who kiss her on the hand. But, wait, can't speak ill of the dead. That's just vindictive. And Nathan was a good guy.

Though, I have to wonder how I was actually friends with Udney, to tell the truth. Eh, I was younger and stupider then. Didn't know I was in love with her.

"Oh, I'm very well. And you, Joseph?" Sarah replied politely.

He smiles at her and I think I'm going to be sick.

"He's doing perfectly fine, I assure you, Sarah. But, however, we need to be in New York before my death, so you two could cut back on the chit-chat," I retort rudely.

Yeah, I know I'm not being a gentleman, but of course, I never was one. Ever. Sarah smacks me, again! Ouch. That hurts.

"James, why on Earth are you being so impolite! It is not gentlemanly," Sarah scolds.

Like I care if some English gent would do what I've just done. I'm actually being kind of nice here. That's sad, isn't it? I am so pathetic, getting jealous of one of my best friends. But he is shamelessly flirting with her.

Shamelessly.

He ought to be ashamed.

Especially since I'm going to beat him up if he doesn't stop.

"So, Sarah, are you betrothed yet?" Joe asked, chipper as can be.

Okay, I want to slug him. He's being so subtle, isn't he?

"Well, no, not yet. I was engaged in London a few years ago, but it just didn't work out," Sarah explains calmly.

She still wears that ring, you know. It's kind of irksome. And anyways, why does she feel the need to even share that with him?

Okay, I've got to stop. Poor Caesar's going to die from all these kicks. Being jealous helps no one. Though going this fast does make Sarah hold unto me tighter. That's always a plus.

"James! Please slow down!" Sarah nearly shrieks.

Joe has the nerve to back her up.

"Yeah, J-Man, it's kind of excessive," He mutters.

I glare at him, and, naturally, he shuts up. Sarah leans in once again and I can barely breathe.

"James, please, we're nearly there," Sarah hisses.

I slow down, but Joe continues the conversation.

"So, what was your engagement in London like?" He asks politely.

Wait a second. I'd like to hear this too. She didn't tell me much about it at all. Only that she was engaged to James Raleigh. And that she didn't love him, which is why they broke up. She couldn't love him because he owned slaves. Also, she was forced to come back due to her change in beliefs.

Hmm. Sarah looks nervous.

"Oh, it was rather brief. I realized rather soon on that I didn't love him anymore… And it couldn't be… He hated America," Sarah explains distractedly.

I frown. But hadn't she left America because of him in the first place.

"Sarah, I don't get it… What suddenly made you realize that you didn't love him anymore? You seemed pretty sure to me that you loved him before you left for England," I question, growing suspicious.

Sarah grips my waist painfully. Okay, so she's a little mad about it. Whatever.

"Feelings change, James," Sarah mutters.

Wait a second… Can she mean what I think she means? Oh, well, I guess asking would help.

"Do they, Sarah?"

Sarah fixes me with a look, rolling her eyes. Okay, so she doesn't mean that. Rats.

"I just said so, James," Sarah says mockingly, slightly irritated with my off-color behavior.

Right now, even I'm irritated with my behavior. I've got to stop acting like such a jealous, love-sick fool. But I am one…

Okay, you know, I really need to shut up. No thinking. Just riding on into the city. Yep. And I guess I'm just going to have to ignore all those stupid flirtations.

Oh boy. It's going to be a long ride.

- Loren ;

Hope you liked that update. Sorry I made you wait so long… It's weird… I just don't think this fic is that good. Not as good as Shipped, at least. And I definitely don't like this one as much as TCR, but whatever. Anyways, there's tons of other great S/J and LK fics, so ya'll should go review some of those… Especially the ones who haven't posted in ages…

And the Mystery Guest is… Joseph Plumb Martin!

Okay, but here's the list of great unfinished LK fics…

Surprisingly Adept by Snoodle

A really good post-show fic, set in England, where Sarah and her family is setting up their affairs to move back to England. James shows up unexpectantly (and is unexpectantly suave), and, well, let's just say he's changed… a lot.

Revolutionary War, Evolving Emotions by Sango Ai

This is an oldie, and it hasn't been updated in forever, but it's still a good one. The formatting of the paragraphs may be a little long and a little off, which makes it a little hard to read. It's still really awesome… One of the very first fics I read too.

Falling for the Enemy by Anubis-chan

Again, a really great one. It's got two chapters, and you know, starts with Sarah and James realizing how they feel about each other, and you know, wondering what the heck they're going to do about it. Fun stuff.

Liberty's Kids: Adventurous Hearts by Callie/Mikey

This fic was one of the very first LK fics… One of the first I read, actually. It's really great, too. It has an OC, but she's cool and not all Mary-Sue-ish. There's twists and turns and vaccines… Pretty cool, really.

The Last Battle by JonPayne911

This one's set during the show, and is based on a real battle. It's pretty historically accurate, and that brings a refreshing realism to it…

It Just Had To Be You by DiabloDude1

This fic's set during the show, and it kind of makes sense of those show moments between Sarah and James.

There's also some really great ones still in the Miscellaneous section… goes to find them But they're mostly finished one-shots…

Going to England by mg8814

Sarah's mom gets sick, and so, according to her mother's wishes, her and James are to go to England to see her. They go, sharing a room on the ship, and, well, it proves to be interesting. It hasn't been updated in forever, and it's on page eight.

Grr… And I can't for the life of me find this REALLY, really good one that's kind of based off of the time in Fever, 1793… And Sarah's working in a tea shop and she's poor… So Henri stops by her place and tells her that James has Yellow Fever and that she's got to come nurse him back to health and what not. Grr. Am I the only one who remembers this fic? I looked for it like four times… Couldn't find it… I think it was named Fever… Does anyone remember it?

Anyways, um, thanks for the reviews. Review if you think this chapter didn't totally suck.


End file.
